<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope of a new Dawn by vrskaandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932741">Hope of a new Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea'>vrskaandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bucky is the best, But I didn't write it, But I fix it, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, In the end, Inspired by a poem, Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a lot of Plot, Tony doesn't die, all comes tumbling down, and feeeeeeelings, because I said so, but mosty plot, this is about bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl meets a boy. A girl falls for the boy. A girl kisses the boy. Next thing she knows, her apartment building is in flames, half of the world population is just gone, and she is left standing all alone wondering what the hell happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Hope, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope of a new Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_bunny22/gifts">Sly_bunny22</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never edited and deleted and rewritten a story as much as I did with this one, I just wanted to make it perfect, and something just kept bugging me about it, and it still does. But I know now I cannot reach perfection, so this is the best I can do and I hope you guys like it. This story is dedicated to SlyBunny, a friend I know will always be there to hear me rant and vice versa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">My heart is torn</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hear the wounds of heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I am stricken with grief</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Listen to my being soaked with tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">My tongue is dry and unable to talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Talk to my gaping wounds</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">My feet are tired</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Listen to the sorrows of my journey</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">From the one who travels,</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">In the dark desert of tyranny</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Listen to the hope of a new dawn</span>
</p><p>Hope of a new dawn/ Umeed-e-Sahar</p><p>Poem by Faiz Ahmed Faiz</p><hr/><p>Hope was being silly. She only saw the guy three times and she was already head over heels for him. But there was just something in his ocean blue eyes that called out to her.</p><p>He was clearly strong, well built and had the wildest head of dark chocolate hair she had ever seen. But he was also quiet and shy and withdrawn, like he feared something. Always looking over his shoulder, favoring one hand over the other, hiding his left arm.</p><p>He could be a serial killer or some other dangerous thing and yet, there she was, knocking on his door with a steaming pie in her hand.</p><p>She did even hear him move in there, like he was just standing by the door, like he was waiting for her... For someone to come a knocking.</p><p>"Who is it?" He asked, voice grave and deep and totally affecting Hope.</p><p>"Hi, I am Hope, I live down the hall... I um, noticed you recently moved in and I brought you a welcome gift..." Hope tried, her voice wavering. He cracked the door open and eyed her head to toe, those ocean blues sending shivers down her spine as they roamed her body. But if she felt dazed by that, one could only imagine how she felt once those eyes locked with hers, staring at her intensively, making her temperature rise.</p><p>He opened the door and simply nodded, letting her in, and following her every move, every sway of her hips and every step she took. Some form of uncertainty flashed upon his face, but he masked it before she had a chance to turn and see it.</p><p>"Would you like a drink?" He asked with that gruff voice that made her weak in the knees and didn't wait for an answer, he just brushed pasted her and opened his fridge. His shoulders were tense and it felt as if he was mindful of her movements even with his back turned. Hope set the pie down on the small table and was just about to accept when he turned, a glass of lemonade in his hand.</p><p>It was just a coincidence, right? He couldn't have known it was her favorite, how could he? Maybe lemonade was all he had? Or maybe he felt it was hot and thought a glass of cold lemonade would be refreshing. It was kinda hot in the room, wasn't it? Super hot. Steaming hot. So hot, Hope felt her hands sweat and she almost dropped the glass. Yeah definitely hot. She needed to cool down and lemonade was perfect.</p><p>What Hope didn't know was that the reason she got this for a drink is that the citrus from the fruit perfectly disguised Sodium Pentothal, the so-called 'truth serum' any spy could recognize the taste of.</p><p>Hope doesn't remember much of what happened after she took that drink, just that she was feeling relaxed and dopey and that she smiled and giggled a lot. She remembered, with a healthy dose of embarrassment, talking about her past, her family, the color of her underwear and her boring job. She told him how she loved to read and that she never had a real boyfriend and that she had this mayor crush on Dean Winchester, a fictional character on a TV show.</p><p>She may or may not have told him she was crushing on him too.</p><p>She does remember his eyes going softer and not seeming so cold anymore and she does remember some sort of regret on his face, mixed with sadness.</p><p>She thinks he came close to her and hugged her, or maybe carried her, because she couldn't walk, her legs gave up on her every time she tried.</p><p>One thing Hope knew for certain is that somehow, she woke up the next day in her own bed, tucked in and feeling like her head was going to split in half.</p><p>She tried to piece together what happened and came to a shocking conclusion that she might have been roofied. And maybe even... No, no, she didn't feel anything, she didn't feel different, it couldn't have been... She was still fully clothed.</p><p>Hope stumbled out of bed, mind racing 100 miles a minute. She wanted to know, she needed to know, and somehow it seemed like a good idea to charge into that guy's apartment and demand answers. She swung her door open, breath rugged and eyes wild and there he was, caught raising his hand to knock on her door.</p><p>There was surprise evident in his eyes, but something soft there too, and it confused her.</p><p>"Hey." There it was again, that gruff voice again that no matter how pissed she was, it still did things to her. "I came to check to see if you were ok, yesterday you seemed..."</p><p>"I seemed what? Drugged?" Hope said, trying to sound as angry as she felt, but it came out like a desperate plea to tell her he didn't do that to her. That she was just... Imagining it. The guy frowned, looking confused as his eyes mapped out her face. He seemed like he was going to play dumb and say he didn't understand what she was talking about, that he was just a good Samaritan who helped her to her apartment, when she was obviously feeling ill or some other lie, but then something changed.</p><p>Some emotions swirled up in his eyes and Hope saw all fight drain out of him.</p><p>"If you got a minute, I would like to explain, but I completely understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again. I am sorry, if that counts." He said, looking so sad and tired all of a sudden. Hope eyed him for a moment, contemplating what to do, then sighed and let the door fall open, inviting him inside.</p><p>He ended up telling her... Everything. How he was a soldier in World War II, but was brainwashed and did some really despicable things, killed people. How he was just hiding from S. H. I. E. L. D. and the government and Hydra and all about it. He just wanted to try and live his life, but was constantly tense and expecting his past to come back to haunt him. She could tell he barely slept even if he didn't look like it, and that he never felt safe and probably never will until he faced his past. She could also tell he was lonely and just needed to feel connected to someone, even for a moment.</p><p>By the end, he was so tired he fell asleep on her couch and Hope was so confused and wondering how she found herself in this situation. But one thing she knew for sure, she was falling for him. Hard.</p><p>The man startled awake only an hour later and turned his wide distrusting eyes at Hope, only for a moment until he realized where he was. He sighed, apologized for falling asleep and got up to leave. But Hope, she couldn't let him go. She just couldn't.</p><p>So she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss and the man just melted. His shaky hand came to her shoulder and just sat there, almost like he needed proof she was real and this was happening. After a moment she pulled away and looked back at him with a kind smile.</p><p>"I never even learned your name."</p><p>"It's James. James Barnes."</p><p>Every day, Hope would come home from work and make dinner, then call James and ask him to join her. Sometimes he accepted and he would come over and they would eat and talk, a few times even into the dead of night. Other times he would decline and she would come to his apartment and bring all the food she made and he would eventually cave and let her in.</p><p>He kept saying he was worried about her getting tangled in his life and ending up hurt and she would tease and joke about it, deflecting. They kissed a few times since that day he told her everything, but nothing beyond that. The moment just never seemed right for anything more.</p><p>He would brush his hand over her cheek sometimes, pushing her long dark hair back and just stare into the comforting darkness of her eyes, getting lost in them. He would cup her cheek every time they kissed and it was always so... Slow and gentle and caring and just... It spoke volumes of his need to just have her there and being content with just having that.</p><p>Like he didn't dare ask for more.</p><p>Like he didn't want to risk and shatter what they already had.</p><p>And it ached, to see such a strong man fall apart and pretending like he is whole, like he isn't hurting and like everything is fine.</p><p>And he wasn't fine.</p><p>Hope wanted to do something, she wanted to help, she wanted to show him that it is alright. She wanted to say it will pass, all this pain and grief, but how could she make that promise? She couldn't know what tomorrow brings.</p><p>Still, one night, as they sat on her couch and talked and James telling her about one of his biggest regrets regarding none other then Captain America, he seemed so broken and vulnerable, she just couldn't stand to see him like this.</p><p>Hope reached and pulled him into a kiss, surprising the man, but he immediately relaxed in her embrace. She kissed him tenderly, letting her lips dance over his, tickling the corners and making him smile into the kiss. But then she caught his lower lip between hers and sucked it in and it made him gasp and she just loved hearing that sound.</p><p>The kiss lasted a bit longer then usual, and Hope found herself longing to be touched by James, to have his hands caress her skin, and slowly, the kiss turned from something tender to a bit more passionate. And just like that, Hope realized that, even though he was holding back, that she didn't have to.</p><p>She laid back on the couch and pulled him down with her, even if he just barely tried to resist. Her leg was right between his, and she bent the knee, slowly and gently, then ate up the startled sound he let out when it connected with his crotch. Once again, he tried to pull away, but Hope wouldn't let him.</p><p>Hope wasn't innocent, but she wasn't a pusher either. So naturally, it came as a surprise to her too when she took the lead, gripped his hand and set it in her breast, squeezed and hummed into their kiss.</p><p>Getting worked up, it was becoming harder for them to breathe, so eventually they broke the kiss. She took in the sight of James, pupils blow from lust, lips swollen and slicked from the kiss, his breathing hard and deep. They stared at one another for a few minutes, both trying to catch some air and clear their minds, but not really getting there, feeling too drawn to one another.</p><p>Their lips crashed again, her hands diving into her hair while his slowly slipped from her breast, over her hip and to her leg. As soon as his thumb brushed over her inner thigh, Hope felt a strong jolt run through her system, so she threw her head back and moaned, excited to feel that hand crawl closer to her sweet spot. James took the advantage and latched onto her neck, kissing and nibbling the flesh, making her loose her mind.</p><p>Slowly, his other hand came to rest on her shoulder, and it felt odd for just a moment until her oxygen-deprived brain remembered it was made of metal... Iron? No, titanium. It felt a bit cold and rough and Oh! My! God! what if he used it to open her up? What if those cold, metal fingers slid inside of her, how would it feel?</p><p>Driven by the thought, her hand snaked it's way to her knee, over his leg and cupped his monstrous erection, feeling exhilarated about the possibility of having his enormous cock inside of her too.</p><p>But the second she stoked her hand up his hard-on, James snapped away from her as if she stung him, his eyes still wide, his breath still rugged, but some strange emotions written over his face.</p><p>"I... I can't... I can't, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He said, shaking his head and backing away from Hope.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm sorry if I went to far, we could just..."</p><p>"No, it's not..." He paused, gazing into her eyes with so much sadness on his face. "We can't. I'm sorry, Hope. I gotta go." The way he said it grounded her to the spot and she didn't follow when he got up and left.</p><p>Tomorrow, Hope came home only to find half of her building destroyed in an altercation.</p><p>James was nowhere to be seen, but considering this was probably about him, it was no wonder he was not there. Still, it didn't hurt any less not knowing what happened.</p><hr/><p>Hope had no idea how long it has been since she last saw James, but if she had to guess, it was around 7 years, maybe? She found a better place, a better job, but one thing she could replace was him. Sure, there were days when he didn't pop into her head, and she was lucky if she managed to go through a whole week before having something remind her of him.</p><p>It was hard. Especially with Captain America all over the TV, constantly, or some other superhero savin the world. It wasn't as if James ever pretended to be a hero or something, bit he was involved with all of it, and Hope just... She just couldn't stop remembering him.</p><p>Hope was getting depressed with each passing day, but she never lost hope that one day he will return.</p><p>Until one day, half of the world disappeared.</p><p>When she learned James had perished with them, killed in a lost battle to save the world, her heart broke into million pieces.</p><p>Tears swelled her eyes for days, weeks and months, cruel grief drowning her in despair. Hope could not move, she could not speak, she could not eat, she could do nothing but slowly wither away.</p><p>He was her heart, he was her world, he was her everything. How that came to be, she had no idea, she wouldn't even try and untangle that tread, all she knew, he was the one that was meant for her. And now... He is gone.</p><p>
  <span class="u">My heart is torn</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hear the wounds of heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I am stricken with grief</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Listen to my being soaked with tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">My tongue is dry and unable to talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Talk to my gaping wounds</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">My feet are tired</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Listen to the sorrows of my journey</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">From the one who travels,</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">In the dark desert of tyranny</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Listen to the hope of a new dawn</span>
</p><hr/><p>Five years later finds Hope in a small house in the country. She had learned to live with her pain, half of a person she once was. She had left the big city, unable to cope with the vastness of the empty space that kept remind her what she had lost.</p><p>She finds work around the village, helping in exchange for food and supplies, cleaning, sewing, baking, cooking, whatever she finds, and it is enough to get her by. She doesn't need more then that. She doesn't want more then that.</p><p>It is just going through the motions, working without thinking about it, without speaking, without a single smile on her face, no matter how much the townspeople try to provoke one.</p><p>It is why she misses the rumors going around the village, it is why she misses the fact that more people are there, that they are happy and laughing and celebrating. She has nothing to feel happy about. She has nothing to celebrate. She just has her work and is engrossed in it. Too preoccupied to notice a man watching her from a distance.</p><p>Too sad to see the new dawn.</p><p>Until it's sunlight nearly blinds her.</p><p>Hope was hanging the sheets she had just washed, and she bend down to pick up the next one, but when she came up, she was faced with familiar ocean blue eyes staring down at her, penetrating all the way to her soul.</p><p>"J... James?" She tried, and reached to touch his face, and no, no, he wasn't a hallucination, he wasn't a mirage, he was there. He really was there. Those soft lips smiled warmly down at her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.</p><p>Last thing Hope remembered before darkness took her were those warm, kind eyes.</p><p>When she woke up, she was warm, safely tucked into her bed, but quickly found those soft, blue eyes watching her. James raised his hand in surrender as he spoke.</p><p>"I didn't spike your drink this time, I swear."</p><p>Hope didn't even register what she said. All she knew was that he was there, he was real and he was really there. Hope leaped out of her bed and practically jumped at him, crashing her lips with his. He was real. He was here. And Hope wasn't going to let him go.</p><p>"Whoa, hey, wait..." James tried, but she shut him up with yet another needy kiss, gripping his shirt and holding on for dear life. "Calm down, it's ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he wrenched himself away from her and looked down on her and Hope... She just broke...</p><p>Years of unshed tears came back, spilling over. James pulled her tight into his embrace while Hope sobbed, her head hidden in his chest. She cried and cried and had no idea how long she stood there in his arms, but he never once wavered, he never once let go. She felt tired, so tired and she just drifted off, falling asleep while still standing.</p><p>James took her in his arms, carried her back into the bed and laid down next to her, understanding she needed him close, needed to feel his warmth and his gentle touch. He caressed her hair and watched over her as Hope slept and really rested after over a decade of nightmares.</p><p>It was hours later, in the dead of night that Hope came to, slowly waking up from her daze, and seeing his soft lips smiling down at her. She had to taste them again. Without a second to spare, she latched on, kissing him fiercely and needy, scared if she let go, he would slip out of her hands again. James let her, he allowed her anything she wanted, anything to drown her fears and sadness. She kissed him long and hard, somewhat sloppily as tears trailed down her face. She kissed him until she was out of breath and out of her mind, then pulled away to drink in the sight of him, to believe he is there, real and hers.</p><p>James smiled kindly at her, somehow all the comfort and reassurances written in his eyes, so that there would be no need for words. Hope closed her eyes and leaned into his touch as he cupped her cheek, thumb brushing the tears away. A small gasp escaped her, but she otherwise remained perfectly still as he pressed a soft, tender kiss on her lips, and somehow that gentle act had so much more weight to it, enough to take down all of her burdens and drown them in the deepest ocean. He kept that slow pace as his lips danced across hers, his hand running through her hair and down to her neck, grounding her. There were so many emotions in his touches, so much longing and adoration, Hope felt lightheaded, so she broke the kiss to catch a breath. James on the other hand was insatiable, so he just trailed his lips over her jaw and down to her neck, teasing the skin under her ear with light touches of his lips.</p><p>"James..." Hope let a whisper, her eyes falling closed again and just letting herself feel him close. But pretty soon, it wasn't enough, he wasn't close enough and she needed to feel more. Hope tuned her head and met him for another sweet kiss, willing her hands to unfreeze and move to touch him. Her fingers trailed down his chest and over his stomach to the hem of his shirt and then under it. The kiss broke long enough for Hope to tear the shirt off of him, and then broke again as she took hers off too. Hope could hear his rugged breaths as their eyes locked, his pupil dilated and his look so hungry. She bit her lip as she trailed her fingers down his now bare chest all the way to his jeans and undid a button. Soon enough, those were gone, leaving him in nothing but his underwear, tented by his erection. He helped her out of her pants, his eyes never leaving hers, his big hands caressing her skin as they slipped her pants off her legs.</p><p>"James..." Hope whispered as he leaned in to kiss her neck again, this time with a bit more passion. "I need you, James... I need you..." She said and felt his hand roaming her body, her thighs, her hips, her waist as he laid down beside her. Somewhere in her fogged mind, she remembered his other hand and sought it out. He was using it to hold himself up and above Hope, and suddenly, it felt as if he was too far. She needed him closer, she needed him now, and oddly, he seemed to understand it. When she pushed, he rose up, when she tugged at his underwear, he slid them down, then helped her out of hers, his hand still softly caressing her skin.</p><p>One thing that surprised, or maybe even startled him was when she took his prostatic hand in hers, then leaned into it's touch, making him gasp. She lead the hand down her cheek and her neck and he understood she wanted it to, wanted all of him. The cool metal against her skin made her shiver, but in a pleasant way, so he trailed it down, brushing over her bare breast and across her nipple making it perk up. James smiled and leaned to kiss her neck again, lower to her collarbone and lower even, his metal hand going down her waist as the other cupped her left breast, his lips coming down to hiss the right one. Hope threw her head back and whimpered as he took her nipple in his hot mouth, tongue teasing while his cool metal finger played with the other one. His lips traced kisses across the valley between her globes to the other nipple, then sucked that one into his wet mouth too, making Hope gasp.</p><p>With just a small nudge on her shoulder, Hope went down willingly, laying down on the bed and closing her eyes, simply relishing the feel of his hot breath ghosting over her stomach and travelling lower as his hands kept playing with her breasts for a few moments, then followed him down her abdomen and over her thighs. With the lightest touch, he pushed her legs apart, listening to her rapid breathing as he let his lips caress over her groin and straight down to her cunt. He kept his eyes trailed on her and watched with great satisfaction as she moaned throatily while he licked a long stripe between her folds. Her hands came to grip his long hair as he continued his slow, torturous pace of just licking her up, teasing her entrance and apply the slightest suction on her clitoris. She was becoming perfectly wet for him but he needed to take it slow, tender and show her just what it meant for him that she waited. Waited for him. Waited to be his.</p><p>His hand shook, but he hid it pretty well, reaching towards her core and pressing the pads of his finger on the soft skin before letting it sink into her. His name spilled from her lips over and over as he slowly guided the finger in and out, then adding another while pressing his lips on her clit making her shake with pleasure that was coursing through her body, making all her muscles stiffen and spasm as she cried out as she neared her climax. He added the third finger, pumping it only slightly faster, but fast enough for her to arch up into him and come with a shout of his name.</p><p>To some, he was the enemy, to friends, he was Bucky, to the past he was Sergeant Barnes, but to her... He was James. Only she called him that, and it made him feel... Something. Things he had never felt before. He couldn't say it was love, he didn't know if his fried mind and chewed-up heart were capable of that, but it was damn close.</p><p>Hope reached for him, sinking her nails into his shoulders as she yanked him on top of her, then kissed him stupid.</p><p>"James... James, I need you... Please..." Her voice broke with every uttered word and <em>no, no, no, don't cry, please don't cry. </em>No, he need to show her, to tell her he is here, here to stay, to be hers and nothing else. Not to be the Winter Soldier, an enemy, or a hero, or Bucky or Sergeant Barnes or whatever the world wanted him to be. No, he is to be hers, just hers, and nobody else's. He is to be James and no one else.</p><p>His breath hitched as the head of his pulsing member made contact with her warmth and he buried his head into her neck as he buried his cock deep inside her in one slow, smooth motion. She was so hot, and perfect around him, hugging his erection just right, like they were made for one another. He was on the bigger side of the scale, but she took him in so easily, opening for him, then wrapping her legs and arms around his bare body, anchoring him.</p><p>How did he live without her? How did he exist without her?</p><p>And in an instant, he realized, he hadn't. His whole past, was nothing, a bleak imitation of life. This, right here, with her, this was it.</p><p>"James..." Hope whined and he indulged, slowly started to rock into her, while his lips hungered for more of her skin. He kissed her with so much stirred emotions, his chest felt tight, and she kissed back, soothing and comforting, empathizing. And to think he was supposed to be the one she could lean on, he was supposed to be her rock, not the other way around.</p><p>"It's okay... You're here. And everything is going to be okay now..." She whispered and went back to kiss him, slow and tender. Soon he was lost in the sensation of her lips, the feel of her body around him, the warmth that enveloped his throbbing cock. His rocking intensified and so did his kisses that traveled down her neck, while she threw her head back and moaned her pleasure, arching her breasts up to his chest. She was close, he could feel it with the way she was contracting around him and it felt divine, intoxicating. Once more he sped up, but not thrusting, rather fluently sliding in and out, chasing that incredible height.</p><p>"James... Oh, James... Ooah!" Hope shouted as she came, her hands gripping hard at his his shoulders, her legs wrapping harder around him, her core clenching around him, driving him mad, driving him up and over the edge and with a loud gasp of his own, he came, spilling inside of her and feeling something burst in his chest.</p><p>Were those emotions he had never felt before? It felt like something finally fell into place and he felt more like his old self, the way he used to be when Steve Rogers was just a scrummy little kid. He felt more alive, more human then he ever did before.</p><p>"Hope..." He breathed out as he relaxed into her embrace, her tight hug never loosening. His eyes sought out hers, and found her smiling at him, so much adoration in her eyes, but some fear too.</p><p>"Please tell me you will stay." Her lower lip shook as she spoke, it broke his heart to hear her voice waver like that.</p><p>"Forever." He said and kissed her, washing away all of her fears.</p><p>Outside, the dawn shed first light on the small village, drawing the nature to wake, bringing in hope for a better day. Hope of a new dawn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How bad was it? Should I go off myself?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>